Crash
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Dedicated to Obscured Illusions! Seto needs a break from his average life, and decides to take along a friend. SxJ shounenai, oneshot.


God the Grand (e): This is a little Seto/Katsuya oneshot I cooked up when I was bored, and because it was my Special K's Birthday! Tis dedicated to her! Happy Birthday Special K!!!/ Obscured Illusions! Sorry it's so late… since your birthday was August 27th! Happy birthday anyways, and I hope you like this little story I made especially for you dearest! Much love! Sorry it was four months late but my love for you has not lessened, don't you worry! XD

Gandalf: Yep, you're all so smart! We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

It: But enjoy this ickle thing anyways!

-

"Seto?" A gentle tone summoned turning earthen eyes towards an angsty looking brunette he was currently sitting next to. The wind blew, rousing his ragged blonde locks and causing small waves to crash against the weathered dock the two sat on. The blonde, Katsuya, wrinkled his angular nose, brushing back annoying honey locks that wouldn't stray away from his line of vision.

The brunette let out a sigh, icy blue eyes looking upon Katsuya, slightly annoyed at the break of the peaceful silence. "What is it, Katsuya?" Seto said, scratching his nose. His eyes watched the blonde idly, a content, weary look upon his face. It had been a long day at work for he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp, and it had been nice to be spontaneous and whisk away the other male from his home, for no reason at all. And here, at the dock on that cool August evening, they did nothing but sit, watching the calm waters of the local bay.

Katsuya stared down to the wasted dock, eye tracing over a crack in one of the boards. 'Is it really safe to be sitting here?' He pondered, avoiding the slight glare he figured the other was pointing at him since well, that's all Seto ever did. He glared, and never said much but 'You stupid dog!' this or 'Shut up mutt!' that. But for some odd reason, Katsuya had been invited to come with Seto, and he hadn't the slightest idea why. Another thing that blew Jounouchi away was that the two hadn't been fighting as much of late, not that that meant they were on 'friendly' terms or anything… But since when did your worst enemy want you to come to the park with them? It surely wasn't a… No! He snorted at the thought. Seto didn't think about him like that, and it was upsurd to think so! The young businessmen had probably just felt like a little company. But why didn't he just bring Mokuba?

Seto heaved another sigh, "Well, are you just going to sit there, or are you actually going to tell me?" Katsuya blinked, waving his hand as an apologetic sign.

"Sorry Kaiba, I just… I was thinking, that's all."

Seto snorted, crossing bare goose bumped arms. "I didn't know you were capable of something like that."

Katsuya's mouth gaped open as a flash of anger came over him, fists curling and a scowl suddenly apparent on his usually carefree face.

"Look moneybags, you have NO right to make fun of me and I-" He shouted, but was abruptly interrupted by a smooth hand pressed against his chapped lips.

"Quiet, I wasn't serious you dope. Now stop gallivanting and tell me what you wanted to ask!" Seto exclaimed, smirking slightly. Katsuya gulped, and nodded nervously, flinching as water splashed onto his bare feet.

"Well I was… I was just curious why you asked me to come here with you, I guess," The honey blonde said, staring down into the sea green waters. Seto's hands slid down to his knees as he thought about Katsuya's question. Why had he invited him to the docks? It's not like they were friends, not even on a mutual level. In fact, most would say the two were enemies; second to Yami and Seto of course! Seto sighed, running hands through his tousled brunette strands. What could he really say?

"Why, do you not want to be here or something? Just leave then; I don't really care," he snapped, returning to glaring at his blonde acquaintance. Katsuya sighed and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant, and no, it's okay. I was just curious, that's all. I-if you don't want to tell me though, that's okay too," he said softly, splashing his feet in the water. Why did Seto always have to be so tense and edgy? He turned to eye the blue-eyed male, and found him to be very enthralling; the way he just looked when sitting around and thinking. Something about Seto roused a strange passion in him. It made him want to be closer to the brunette, but the only way he knew how to be close to him was by fighting with him. Without their constant bickering, they had no relationship at all… until today of course.

"What are you looking at, moron?" Seto snarled, mock-glaring at Katsuya, crinkling up his nose, wondering why the blonde was staring at him so intensely. Katsuya smiled and let a hand drum fingers on the wooden dock, laughing nervously.

"Oh, just spaced out, that's all!" He lied, glancing back to the water. Seto arched an eyebrow, and glanced away from Katsuya. For some reason, the blonde didn't seem too believable right then. It was almost as if he was hiding something… Seto didn't know what, but he was determined to find out.

"Katsuya, what is it?"

"What do you mean? What is what Seto?" Seto huffed, rolling chilling blue eyes.

"What is it that makes you stare at me so strangely, you idiot!" He snapped, frowning deeply as he gazed at the blonde questionably, wanting nothing but a straight answer.

"Er, well.. Like I said; I spaced!" He threw out, smiling idiotically, trying to fake his way through his act. Seto's face fell, looking as cross as ever.

"Tell me damn it! You didn't just space! You know you didn't, so tell me already idiot!" he shouted, pounding a fist on the dock. The hairs on the back of Katsuya's neck stood; why did Seto always have to be such an asshole about everything?!?

"I didn't mean nothing by it Kaiba! My eyes are my own damn it, I can look at what I want!" Seto's eyes danced with fury; no one told him off.

"No, you can't!" he seethed, "You look where I tell you and you do what I tell you! Don't ever assume for one second I don't control you, because trust me, you'd be a billion kilometers in the wrong direction with that thought, and you'd be wrong!" Katsuya was of course outraged; whom did Seto think he was ordering him around like that? He was stupid to even come out there. Him and Seto get along?

…That was a laugh.

"Katsuya Jounouchi is an idiot, let it be known!" Seto screamed, scrambling gracefully to his feet, glowering at the blonde.

"Wha- Hold on fro a second! I'm sorry I looked at you okay? Damn! Freak out dude! You've got some major problems, and for the last damn time, you don't own me! I am my own person and you're not my master!" Katsuya yelped back, keeping his eyes focused on Seto's staring up at him. Gulp; they were always so stony, yet…pretty? Katsuya began to feel as if he couldn't stand once again, world swirling around him… How could someone make him so pissed off yet weak to his knees? Maybe he was just a dog, begging for his owner's attention…

Seto smirked, snorting cockily, "You're less convincing than a third grader. All you'll ever be is a tough little boy Katsuya, trying to beat up the kids that are superior to you, and getting your ass kicked, crying home to mother…" Jounouchi stood up, grabbing Seto by the shirt collar, gritting his teeth. No one talked about his mother!

"Don't ever talk about my damn family! You don't know shit a bout me Seto, and you never will! You know why you had to come and get me? Because you have no other friends! No one would be caught dead hanging out with you; you're such a bastard!" Seto's smirk widened as he stared into the eyes of the angry teenager, hand running up to gently brush against the male's cheek slightly. Katsuya's eyes widened, suddenly glazed with an air of confusion… What was Seto doing? He leaned into the touch unconsciously, still trying to keep u p his bad boy attitude.

Seto chuckled lowly, "What a big boy, are you sure I don't own you? You suddenly forget what you're about to do when I pet you…" he trailed off in a hushed tone, lips inching closer to Katsuya's by the minute. "I don't know why I'm attracted to you, and I don't understand why I asked you out, but for whatever reason…" Thin lips pressed against Katsuya's, eyes immediately closing due to the impact, a soft moan emitting the blonde's throat. He was so confused, but what was new? At least it felt good…

Seto pulled away, cold sapphire pools staring harshly at Katsuya once more, a frown once more gracing his lips. "Thanks."

"S-Seto? Wha-" Seto placed a hand over Jounouchi's lips once more, sighing.

"I said it, happy now? Now come on you idiot, lets go get something to eat. I already know you're hungry." Katsuya smiled slightly as the CEO stalked off ahead of him like always, no doubt expecting him to follow as he would. So he wasn't alone, Seto felt it too?

"Coming or what?" Katsuya grinned, running after him.

Maybe it could really work…

If taken one day at a time, never rushed or pried..

Maybe a love was possible, after all.

-

At the top of my list of life's good things

Is the pleasure and purpose your love brings

And of all I hold dear to me

That's real, and right, and true…

Give me you.

Gandalf: And no, the lyrics are not supposed to make sense, they are only there for the pleasure of being there, but the song does rule!

Lyrics: We are owned by ("Give Me You") Trace Adkins! -hops off-

God: Yesh, and now we are done!

Gandalf: And it only took us four months to finish! -dances about-

God: -sweatdrop- Sadly it's true! I'm so sorry my dear, I know this was supposed to be done ages ago, but I had a bit of a brain drought! -cries- But I hope you enjoyed it, or just read it at least!

It: And that concludes our sad attempt at a S/J fic! Feedback is loved as always, and we hope you all have the best weekend!

Gandalf: -waves- Later days!

God: And hope you enjoyed!


End file.
